Extra Terrestrial
by XxN3RDZxX
Summary: After months of searching Zero has found Yuki's kidnapper but what happens when he isnt as bad as Zero hoped? Infact its like the are being drawn together...but where does that leave Yuki.  Absolutely suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers…I have matured –no pun intended- although I do make a few typos here and there….or everywhere in my writing but its not to amateur ( or so I like to think) Hehehe. A quick tip for u writers… very few people like reading stories from first POV to the point where "I" is being used continuously… not to offend anyone because some ppl know how to play it well…anyway u probably not gunna read this anyway so onwards my dear fellows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight…because if I did Yuki would have probably gotten ran over or something ;)**

**Pairings: Eventually ZxK KxZ ( don't know what the difference is…enlighten me?) **

_**Prologue **_

**Z**ero fired several rounds off at the level E vampire. They were rushing at him from all sides, their eyes red with blood lust and very visible sharp teeth and talons. The vampire fell to the floor and eventually turned into sand but Zero didn't have time to celebrate the mini victory. There were too many coming and Zero could not afford to die. _Damn vampires…_ Zero thought as he turned to make a run for it. As much as Zero hated running from anything, this was a life or death situation and he definitely wasn't going to choose death.

Zero cursed under his breath as he heard snarls and the sound of many footsteps getting closer, which meant the E's were gaining on him. Even with his vampire side Zero was still only a level D and bloodlust was a very good motivator…he would know. Then at the same time, so was trying to stay alive… he had to protect Yuki from all the horrible things in the world. He felt a jab of guilt and anger building up in his chest. Guilt for letting the stupid vampires take Yuki away and anger for feeling so helpless. He said he would protect her but he broke that promise. He wondered what she was doing now. Was she being treated fairly or as a slave? It had been almost two months since she had been gone and that also brought into question on weather she was even alive.

Zero's thoughts were erupted when a heavy weight fell onto his back, pushing him into the dirt. One of the level E's had gotten him, Zero moved to get his gun but his wrist was grabbed harshly. The level E was a female and just as she lunged for his throat she turned into dust. Zeros eyes widened and he looked to see who his savior was. In the distance was a small figure that got bigger as it neared. Zero tensed as he felt the presence of a vampire but not just any vampire. A Pureblood.

As Zero looked around it seemed that all the level E's magically disappeared. Zero knew he couldn't run from a Pureblood so he stood his ground. Maybe if he got caught they would put him with the other prisoners, which was possibly where Yuki was. As the figure drew nearer Zero realized it was a boy around his age with soft brown hair and dark chocolate eyes that looked cold and evil. Zero got up and dusted his uniform off. If he was going down in sure as hell wouldn't be without a fight. Then Zero finally started to feel the effects of fighting levels E's for hours. He tried is best to maintain his posture; he felt light headed. Zero turned and tried to walked but swayed and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

**K**aname looked down at the sleeping figure on the floor. _A level D vampire…this could be useful. _ Kaname was in an irritated mood and all these new level E's wasn't making it better. On top of that a naughty pureblood was making an army of level D vampires which would eventually become a nuisance. Finding this boy was the only good thing that happened today. He would get the boy to tell him everything he knew and where he came from and so on and so forth. Kaname had his tactics and if one didn't work the other would. He could either bribe the boy or torture him. Although he knew it wouldn't be necessary. All vampires should know there place and he expected that this one did also. Only a fool or clueless idiot would ever challenge a pureblood. Little did Kaname he had a different thing coming.


	2. Awake

**Awake**

**Z**ero stirred in his sleep leading to his awakening. He looked around and took in his surroundings. It looked very similar to jail cell but not as bad. Zero had a killer headache and couldn't think straight enough to realize what exactly had happened. After the throbbing stopped Zero recalled the events from earlier…today? Strangely Zero felt well rested although he was sleeping on a very uncomfortable ground with a mattress that was equivalent to a few thin blankets piled on top of each other.

The room he was in was completely white and it reminded him of a hospital; dull and boring. Zero looked around and it was pretty much just a white box that had hidden cameras on the ceiling. He reached for his bloody rose only to realize it wasn't there. _Maybe this is where they are holding Yuki…_ Zero thought. If it was he had a slightly better chance of finding her than before. But then there was also the bigger possibility that they were not going to get out of here if he did. There was a big ugly metal door probably made of steel that Zero didn't even try to bother with it.

After an hour or so Zero became desperate and started to punch the door until he was sure all the bones in his hands were broken. Groaning in both frustration and pain Zero sat down in hopelessness. His hands weren't healing yet which meant they probably had drugged him. How was he suppose to save Yuki if he couldn't even get out of a simple room?

There was a sound on the other side of the door. It sounded like someone was going to open the door and Zero cursed himself for punching the door. He didn't have his gun and his hands were still wounded. The noises on the other sound of the door stopped and the door starting to open slowly. Adrenaline rushed through Zero as his fight or flight responses started to kicked in. His vampire senses told him a human would be on the other side of this door. Easy. As soon as the door was open enough for him squeeze through he did and found a surprised human man on the other side. There was a hall that went both ways but as Zero was speculating he froze for a few seconds a, familiar irritating feeling in the back of his throat. Zero pushed it away for the time being and punched the human on the side of the head knocking him out cold. Suddenly alarms went off and the halls were blinking red from flashing lights.

Zero ran to the left knowing people and possibly vampires would be here soon to take him back. He saw more humans, only they were big buff and ugly. They might have been intimidating…if Zero were human. Zero observed them and figured he could take them on finally feeling his hands starting to heal. Whoever was holding him here was dumb to underestimate him, Zero thought as the humans ran towards him and Zero faced them head on.

**K**aname stood in his office looking out at the window. It had been almost a week since he had found the stray level D. Kaname wanted to know what was happening but it turns out he was still knocked out. Kaname hadn't used that much of his power so the level D must have been really weak from exhaustion or just plain weak. Kaname found his thoughts turning towards a certain brown eyed girl with short hair. Kaname had found a human girl that interested him. She was walking by herself carrying a pathetic anti-vampire weapon when he had found her, and the determination in her voice amused Kaname so he kept her around. He had yet to regret his decision. Speaking of her Kaname felt her presence heading towards his door getting stronger. Finally a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" was all he said and the door opened slightly as Yuki slipped in the room and shit the door silently behind her. As Kaname looked at her he saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she tried to cover it by looking down at the floor. She was wearing the green dress he had bought her and looked at it in approval. Why he pampered this human he had no clue, same as to why he liked her so much. Kaname walked towards her and put his hand under her chin and raised her face so she could look him in the eyes. A faint blush crossed her cheeks as Yuki was forced to look at Kaname.

"What's wrong? Tears do not suit you well" Kaname said, his charming nature kicking in.

"I miss him…" Yuki managed to whisper out. This place was a nice and all but what was it if she couldn't share it with her brother? Yuki wasn't even sure if that was the relationship anymore. Sure at first it was but as Yuki grew older she started to notice things about Zero she normally wouldn't and would get protective if other girls were caught staring at him. She knew Zero only saw her as a little sister though. Yuki hoped that one day he would be able to love someone and that someone could return his love. Zero was always isolating his self and hating himself due to the fact that he is a vampire. To make matters worse a level D that could drop at any moment to a level E. Some of the hunters back at the Association were tolerant of him, some just used his abilities to their will and others made it obvious he wasn't wanted there. Yuki felt another tear for Zero fall and Kaname wiped it away looking at her with sincere concern in his eyes. Then a thought came to Yuki.

"Miss who, Yuki?" a tiny spike of jealousy rising in Kaname.

"I…well my brother... the day you found me I was with him on a mission and he must be worried sick. He has probably gone out on his own and done something stupid to come save me, although I don't feel like I am in any danger…" Yuki said with a frown.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, is there something I could do to help" Oh…Kaname didn't even know the girl had a brother.

"Well knowing him he is probably out on his own and I'm afraid if one of your…followers finds him they might hurt him. Oh please make sure they don't hurt him" Yuki looked up with worry in her eyes.

"What does he look like?" Kaname asked, if someone were to harm him and upset Yuki they would have to deal with a very unhappy Pureblood although if that were the case he could just make her forget.

"He has purple eyes, tall, slender, silver hair, and always carries an anti vampire gun on him. He's a hunter…if that helps any" Yuki explained hoping that if they did indeed find Zero they would bring him back to her.

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure that happens, now go rest I have a surprise for you tomorrow" Kaname said.

Yuki bowed slightly and when off back to her room. Even though it had been two and a half months she still wasn't quite use to the sleeping habits they had.

Kaname went to sit at his desk to make a now very important phone call. Before he reunited the level D he still needed to make sure he questioned him. Also that no one decided they were hungry and took a bite out of him. Before Kaname could grab the phone it started to ring.

"Hello? Kaname sama…the uh the l-level-"

"Speak Aido, or I will become impatient."

"The level D escaped and is injuring anyone that gets in his path."

Kaname hung up, the look of distaste on his face. Couldn't nobles just restrain him, he was only a stray level D and if he was trained by the same person who trained Yuki it surely shouldn't be a problem. Kaname got up from his chair and started to make his way to building C, were the level D was being kept. Of course he would never put the building somewhere were anyone can intrude on it. Kaname called for a car to head towards building C. He sighed inwardly at the things he was doing for this human girl.

**Z**ero kept running. After the humans he had started to run into noble vampires and that had not been easy to handle. He had been able to use a few hunter charms that were strong enough to hold them back. Now he was running and finally he saw what looked like may be his way out. Zero ran for the door and pushed it but it wouldn't budge. Zero was running out of time and it wasn't till the last second did he realize you were suppose to pull. If he could he would have kicked himself in the shin for missing the obvious. Zero almost stopped for the breath of fresh air but he saw a black limo pulling into a parking lot, which had a direct view of him.

He looked around and realized it would be hard to get out of this one. The whole area was just concrete and it wasn't until another 70 feet till there were trees where he could hide. He would be seen but that was the only option. Zero sprinted towards the trees and in the corner of his eyes he saw someone get out the car and walking in his direction. As soon as the figure got out the car Zero could sense it was a Pureblood, most likely the one that he had first seen before he fell into a comatose state. After what seemed like forever Zero reached the trees and kept running. After about a minute or so he came to a stop, breathing hard but quietly.

The Pureblood probably though he could just walk and find him so easily…what an idiot Zero thought. Zero whispered a prayer that would help mask his presence. Then he looked at his surroundings. He could use the restraining charm he had recently learned to keep the Pureblood still but then most charms had little or no effect on Purebloods. Well there was no point in not trying. The trickiest par would be being able to sneak up on the Pureblood. Almost impossible but since his presence was masked the only problem was to be as quiet as possible. Kind of hard when every time you walk you crunch leaves and it makes a pretty obvious sound. Zero climbed a tree and jumped to a nearby branch and then another until he was sure it was an area the Pureblood would approach and he would jump on him. Zero stayed perfectly still practically holding his breath, waiting for the moment were the Pureblood should come. Zero wasn't even sure if this charm would work…hell he couldn't even tell if the prayer had worked. For all he knew his presence was very noticeable.

**K**aname headed towards the level D. He was confident he would find him when a few minutes ago he couldn't sense the vampire. Kaname smiled in amusement, if the vampire thought he couldn't find him by a simple charm he must be a fool. Even then Kaname quickened his pace because he wanted to meet Yuki's so called brother. Finally he came a clearing were trees surrounded him. Kaname listened for any unusual sounds but he heard nothing. He took a few steps forward and heard the rustling of trees followed by himself being tackled to the floor. He felt hands pressed against his back and words were whispered. Kaname made to throw the level D off his back but found that he could barely move.

"Didn't think you'd be in this position did you?" the level D spat and Kaname wondered if Yuki would get over the fact that her brother happened to accidently die… or got mauled by a bear.

"Release this spell and I will show mercy. If I have to find a way to do it myself you will regret it" Kaname said in a calm tone. He couldn't even see Level D since his face was pretty much in the dirt. If someone where to find him in this position it would be humiliating. A level D played a easily depleted plan on a Pureblood…and it worked.

"Where's Yuki? I know you monsters have her. If you even did so much as pulled a strand of hair off that head then you will be the one to regret it". Hatred ran deep in his voice. He wished he could pound the Pureblood's head with a pipe but he didn't have one and contact with the Pureblood would release the charm. Sadly it was mainly made to flee a scene.

"I have personally made sure that Yuki is out of harms reach and she asked me specifically to make sure you are to. Do not make the task hard for me." Kaname said with a tone that was calm yet deadly. The atmosphere was heavy with irritation rolling of the Pureblood but Zero didn't notice. Yuki was safe…and well? He didn't let his hopes rise to high since a Pureblood was the master of deception. Yet for some reason he didn't think this one was lying.

He thought about it this way…if he let the Pureblood go, his life might be spared and he might be reunited with Yuki….that's only if what the pureblood said is true. If it isn't then the charm will eventually fade and the pureblood will find him and kill and he could be reunited with Yuki, even if it is in the afterlife. It was a win-win situation and Zero took his chances. Zero slapped the Purebloods back none to softly speaking the words of the release. As soon as Kaname was able to move again he got up and had Zero pinned to a tree my his throat within seconds.

"Very wise choice, you should have never pulled such a stupid stunt" Kaname's grip grew tighter and Zero started to wriggle. He wouldn't mind dying but if it were going to be this painful he'd rather not.

"However, what I said earlier is true and I will bring you to her but first you must answer questions I need to ask." Kaname realized he might suffocate the boy to death and let go knowing the Level D wasn't as stupid as to run now.

Zero was released and after his breathing turned to normal along with the color of his face he looked at the Pureblood. He was actually going to live and see Yuki? It was good choice, Zero decided. Kaname dusted of his white suit that now had stains on it and stared walking towards the car. Zero only assumed he was supposed to follow.

When they made it to the car the driver, who was a vampire, opened the door for Kaname. Kaname stepped inside and looked at the driver as if to dare him to say something about his state. The stains only indicated that he was able to be brought down…by a Level D. The driver attendant closed the door and finally looked at Zero and liked what he saw. Zero grew uncomfortable not sure what to do as the other vampire, who was indeed a man and staring at him shamelessly. Zeros hands fisted as he tried to keep from hitting the vampire.

"Are you Kaname-sama's new pet? I didn't think he was finished with the other girl so quickly…they usually last longer but then again most of them aren't human…" Zero could only guess the other "pet" was Yuki.

Without missing a heart beat Zero punched the guy right in the jaw and sent him falling backwards. Zero walked forward and hit him again. The vampire obviously wasn't a noble otherwise Zero would not have the upper hand right now. A click sounded in the background but Zero was only aware of the beating the now unconscious vampire. Someone grabbed his wrist and practically tossed him in the car.

Kaname left the other vampire their after rudely insulting Yuki, but now he would have to drive himself. Kaname drove back to building A where he would then question the Level D. None of them said anything until Kaname realized he didn't even know the Level D's name.

"Your name" Kaname asked although it sounded very much like a command. Zero thought about making a smart comment but thought better of it. If he wanted t see Yuki it would be in his good will not to anger the Pureblood.

"Zero Kiryu" Zero replied reluctantly.

Kaname didn't say anything after that. Finally they arrived and Kaname got out the car and Zero followed. They walked silently to building A where Zero was then taken to a room for questioning and Kaname went on about his own.

**Z**ero almost screamed out in frustration. What the hell where they talking about anyway? Secret army of vampires? It sounded like a joke! If he thought the urge to bash the Pureblood's head in with a pipe was strong then this blonde most likely broke that record.

"You stupid level D! You have to know s_omething _about it! How can you _not _know? Are you _that_ ignorant?"

Zero just sent death glares at the vampire. It had been almost two hours since he had been questioned and they had gotten nowhere. He was being held in a questioning room and it made him feel like a criminal. Zero was very annoyed for being treated by one and the bantering of this vampire. Although Zero noticed that if he didn't respond at all then it would irritate the vampire even more, causing him to explode. It would be funny actually if it weren't him that the vampire was yelling at. Zero refused to answer any more questions from this vampire.

"You are hopeless… why did Kaname do this to me? Your responses are equivalent to that of a rock" the vampire sighed in defeat.

Kaname…so that was the Purebloods name Zero thought. A few minutes later the blond vampire went outside the room. Then Kaname started appeared in front of him and seemed to be asking him question. Zero strained his ear but the walls were sound proof. Finally the blond vampire came back and let Zero leave the room. By the time Zero came out Kaname was gone and an irritated blond vampire was in his place.

"Follow me so I can show you to your room" the blond mumbled. The last thing he wanted to do was let the Level D feel welcomed. The blond lead him to the dormitory and showed him his room.

Zero went in and slammed the door in the vampire's face. The room had a few items in it here and there and when he looked in the closet there were uniforms. Zero spotted the bed and went to slump on it. The whole place reeked of vampires and as Zero tried to fall asleep he could only hope no one would decide to take a bite out of him.

**OHh so what's ya think? I kno I kno, this is a KxZxK story but they can just look at each other and fall completely in love. These things take time ya know? But anyways it will happen I just needed to get the intro in and stufffffffffff. Hope you likey! Tomorows last day of school praise the lord! Only two more finals and summer vacation! YYEESS! **


	3. Kaname's Plan

**Holy crap I re-read the the 2****nd**** chappie and was like daaammnn I made a lot of typos. This is what I get for being possibly the laziest person on the face of the earth! Sad face…lol. Ya well ill try not to do tht today. Sorry for da long wait but its just that…! Yeah I have no good excuse but they will come sooner! I know what I want to happen….i just need to fill in the gaps between and man can that be a pain o.O . Ya well anyways heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters*chokes on sob* **

**Kaname's Plan**

**K**aname was once again back in his office doing paper work. The council must be either lazy or really malicious to have him doing all this work. To top it off some of the things he was looking through was just downright stupid; nonetheless it had to be done. Being a Pureblood has its ups and down and this was definitely one of its biggest downfalls. Kaname could easily ask someone below him to do it but then that would mean he was backing down, which he would never be caught doing, ever.

Sighing to himself Kaname continues his paper work. The level D named Zero was of no help at all and only a nuisance. Maybe he just wasn't budging, or maybe he was telling the truth and since torturing was out of question he didn't know what else to do. If he tortures him then Zero would definitely tell Yuki and Yuki would possibly never talk to him again. He suddenly wished that he had just left the boy there because now Kaname didn't know what to do. He tried bribing him with the three things all men want: women , power and money.

Of course the power thing couldn't really be helped. He was a level D and that was as low as it got in vampire society. Except for level E of course but really that isn't even considered vampire society anymore….just a brainless monster. But are we really any better? Kaname thought. Well he didn't really care, just as long as Yuki remains clueless as to the type of monster a vampire could be. But then again maybe she already knew. Someone in the hunter association wouldn't be stupid as to go on a mission not knowing what you're up against. Kaname groaned in frustration and the papers from his desk went flying everywhere. Now looking at the big mess he made Kaname walked out the door.

**Z**ero woke up and his hand went for his neck. There no nothing there or at least that he couldn't tell. That at least was a small relief. But Zero wanted to take shower and he looked everywhere for a towel but none as there. As dumb the fear may seem, Zero didn't want out the shower and then someone comes barging in for some unknown reason and he would have no towel to cover his areas. Zero blushed at the thought and cursed this place for not being prepared. And then there was the issue of having nothing to wear. Even though there was uniforms in there what were the chances that they were his size? He went to the closet and took one out oblivious to the faint knocking on his door, too caught up in his thoughts.

As Zero removed his shirt there was a faint clicking noise of the door opening and that did manage to grab his attention. He turned and saw the annoying Pureblood that got him into this mess. That was the reason why Yuki had gone missing for months. That was the reason almost died from being attacked by a mob of level E's. The list just went on and on. Zero glared at Kaname for intruding on him without knocking.

"Get out" Zero snapped.

Kaname paid no mind to it although he ought to slap the boy for being so rude. No one gave orders to a pureblood, especially a level D but Kaname really didn't care at the moment. His eyes obviously had a mind of their own. Kaname's eyes roamed his toned pale chest but what got to him the most were his eyes. They were indeed purple as Yuki described them and he had silver hair. Not something you saw everyday but a good combination on the level D.

The realization finally set in as that he didn't have a shirt on. Zero suddenly felt very conscious and he pulled the shirt back on as quickly as possible. No wonder the damn vampire was looking at him like that Zero thought with a slight blush. Kaname on the other hand could care less.

"I will have someone escort you to the main hall for dinner and there you will meet Yuki...don't try anything stupid or I won't hesitate to put you back in your place."

"I don't have to listen to you vampire" Zero said the last word full of hate although he himself was one.

"Oh, but you do" and as soon as those words left his mouth Zero felt pain beyond this earth. He felt like someone was banging his head in with a hammer. Zero fell to his knees and grabbed and held onto his head. It only lasted for a few seconds but even after the pain was gone it left him panting. Zero looked up and the Pureblood was gone. Zero didn't know how many times he cursed the Pureblood but finally the headache that was the aftermath started to dull. Now Zero was sure he was going to find a way to escape, no matter what it took and he sure as hell was bringing Yuki with him. No matter what got in his way.

**K**aname left the room. He really hadn't realized how good looking the vampire was. Ok, so maybe good was an understatement but still… Kaname wondered what the relationship was between Zero and Yuki. Sure she had called him her brother but it was obvious they were not related. She could have said it because she didn't want him to kill the vampire, or maybe that was just how she thought of him. Hopefully their relationship wouldn't ruin his plans for Yuki. When the time came he planned to marry her.

To his surprise when blood test were taken on the girl they were not normal. In fact it was that of a Pureblood. Someone had to have put a seal on her for her not to know she's a vampire, and a Pureblood at that. She also had no urges for blood at all which Kaname found strange. You could make people forget things but can you really change your body's need. That's like someone making a human not eat but drink blood instead. They would die within a few weeks.

Kaname walked into one of the kitchens that were for the maids; he knew he would find Yuki there helping. She thought she was being useless and felt the need to do something. Kaname objected since it was the maids' job to serve people and cook and clean the kitchen but the girl was persistent. He found Yuki sitting in one of the chairs talking, probably gossiping, with the maids at a round table next to the sink. As soon as Kaname walked in everyone stood up and bowed before returning to their chores. When Yuki looked towards the entrance to see what was up she was Kaname and walked over to him.

"Kaname-sama how are you" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Good Yuki, and yourself?"

"I'm fine. I have good news for you."

"W-what is it?" Yuki looked up to him with hope and it made Kaname just want to hug the girl to death, but he didn't in fear of scaring her away.

"I have found your brother, Kiryu Zero, he is here right now. We will have dinner tonight together."

Yuki's eyes widened. Of course she had hoped but really, what were the chances. They were very slim yet Zero had managed to squeeze himself in. Yuki couldn't wait to see him. Two months was just too long to be away from him. She was so use to having Zero everywhere at every time with her. Even though Kaname had been here and taking good care of her Yuki missed Zero and she was lonely when he wasn't there.

Yuki really liked Kaname a lot but he was a vampire and could choose to dispose of her at any time he wanted. That little fear of hers stayed with her. Kaname wanted for her to treat him like friends… or something along those lines but Yuki chose to stay formal.

"T-Thank very much Kaname-sama. I don't know how I can repay you…" Yuki tried to think of something that she had that Kaname might want. But everything she owned was with the Hunter's Association. Even then there wasn't much that could be of value to a Pureblood.

"There is no need Yuki. One of the maids will escort you to the main hall where we will have dinner with myself, you and Kiryu." With that said Kaname took Yuki's hand in his own and kissed it, causing her to turn a shade of red Kaname had never thought possible. He gave her a small smile and turned to leave.

**Z**ero stayed in his room for awhile after that. There was nothing to do and he definitely didn't want to get lost in a place full of bloodsuckers. This was just the least of his problems. He still hadn't found out how to escape this place without getting caught and being brought back. He wanted to be gone by then ending of this month. One question that kept coming back to him was Yuki.

If everything that Kaname said was true, then he would meet with Yuki for dinner who was alive and well, but when he told her about his plan what would her reaction be? Would she want to stay or go? Sure this place had a lot to offer but this was not the Hunter's Association. Vampire hunters do not belong with vampires. The Pureblood was good looking so he could have easily convinced Yuki to stay, especially since she was so gullible. Or maybe Kaname wouldn't even have to convince her. Staying in a place full of vampires for two months could change people. They could have tricked her into thinking that vampires were actually civil.

Zero almost laughed at the thought. Vampires…civil. The two certainly didn't belong in the same sentence unless the word 'never' was present. Well it didn't matter if Yuki didn't agree because no matter what she thought he was taking her with him. Even if she was kicking and screaming bloody murder the whole way there.

Although Zero was pretty sure that would not be the case. Zero took a deep breath to calm his self. The last thing he needed was to become paranoid over something he doesn't even know will happen yet.

He was the closest thing to Yuki and vice versa, of course she would happily oblige to his plan. Still…Zero couldn't fight the paranoia that threatened to swallow him whole. Then of course there was the possibility that they might not even make it out. The biggest problem out of all this was Kaname. Kaname was evil, handsome, charming, annoying, controlling, and last but not least a vampire.

**K**aname was in his office yet again. It seemed that 80 percent of the time he was in his office doing paperwork. After giving himself break Kaname had time to think a few things over. Until Yuki was ready to be wed to him she will not have any relationships in case they got serious. It might ruin his plans, this mean that her contact with Zero must be kept to a minimum.

However Kaname did not know what he wanted to do with the hunter. Surely he was trying to figure out a way to escape. Any smart person was, and smart Yuki was not. Not that it mattered. Maybe he could turn the hunter into a slave..or maid. The thought was instantly squashed. The hunter didn't seem like he would take orders well from any vampire.

Kaname had no idea how Zero could possibly be helpful and the only resolution would be to kill him. Still Yuki wouldn't be very happy and it would be such a waste of a cute face and nice body. Also what if he tried to escape and take Yuki with him? Well there was no way they were leaving after his first attempt to get away. What if the hunter tried to turn Yuki against him?

No, it couldn't happen because Kaname was sure that Yuki had fallen in love with him. And she would agree to being wed and Zero would not be able to do anything about it.

**So when I went to upload I totally blanked out on the password for both my email aaaannnddd …FAIL yes I kno **


	4. Reunited

**I'm back muahaha…awkward . Ahem anyways not much to talk about…uuuhh yea ok onwards! Sorry if I'm taking much to long for your taste…im horrible BUT I do have a GOOD reason! I have not been in da country and had very little computer time. And I was most definitely am not going to bring my laptop on the plane cuz it would be broken without a doubt by the time I got it back! Hmph! Also is there are any mistakes in my horrible grammar and spelling let me know! Ty Also if my characters are OOC let me know and I'll try to fix it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…must I say this every time? It's depressing…**

**Reunited**

**Z**ero growled at the maids that were measuring him and trying to fit him into a suit for dinner. Of course he didn't want to look like crap but all this was not necessary. The only reason he tolerated them was because they were humans and not vampires. If Kaname sent them, who knows what he'll do to their poor souls if they didn't obey orders.

At first they were cautious and over 30 minutes they started to get chatty and ask questions he couldn't answer. Still that wasn't what was annoying Zero the most but the praise they gave Kaname. They acted as if he were a God even though he was the exact opposite.

Zero wondered once again what Yuki's insight would be. He decided that he would not tell Yuki right away but first show her how much of monsters these vampires really were before they got way from this hell hole. He wouldn't want her to tell Kaname or if she knew, then the Pureblood might notice a change in her behavior. As much as Zero hated to admit Purebloods were very smart and cunning, and the last thing he needed was Kaname catching onto his plan.

Then they really wouldn't be able to escape this hell hole.

Finally after many annoying hours Zero was released from the evil maids grasp and was sent to his room. About 20 minutes later Zero was presented a black and white tux. When he put it on it fit just right and for some reason it annoyed him. Zero didn't bother to do anything with his hair since there really wasn't much to do with it to begin with. One of the maids waited outside his room to take him to where they would be eating.

He reluctantly followed to what was probably going to be the worst dinner he would ever have in his life. Save when Kaien cooked.

**K**aname was leaning against the wall in the diner were Yuki, Zero and his self would be eating. Kaname arrived early like always and waited patiently for what probably would be a very interesting dinner. Kaname looked at the clock. There was still 5 minutes until the dinner was going to start. Kaname could hear Yuki coming his way. Of course she would be early. As she came into view her face brightened and she immediately walked towards Pureblood.

"Hello Kaname" Yuki said upon arrival, a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Good evening, Yuki" he gently grabbed her hand and kissed with a small bow.

If possible the blush on her cheeks brightened. Yuki was slightly disappointed when he left go of her hand but tried not to show. It was, however, obvious to Kaname and he gave a slight chuckle. The two took their seats and waited for the third and now late party to arrive.

Yuki played with her hands under the table not sure what to talk about. She was very nervous and wanted to see Zero already, it really had been too long. Finally after 12 horrifyingly slow minutes Zero arrived. As soon as Yuki saw him she ran up to the hunter and hugged him with all her might.

Kaname watched with distaste as the girl he would marry with time was clinging onto another man as if he were her lifeline. (aha that rhymes…just thought I should point that out)

**Z**ero was lead to the diner and not even 10 seconds passed till he almost fell to the floor as a big bundle of something knocked into him and held on to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"Zero!" Yuki practically screamed.

"Y-Yuki, can't…breathe" Zero stuttered as his air was surely being cut off by the overly excited girl. The girl looked up at the hunter and wondered why his face was so red. _Maybe it was too hot? The weather has been quite the annoyance lately with its overly heated sun _Yuki thought.

"Zero…is there something wrong? Do you need water?"

"Try…oxygen." It was then that the oh so intelligent Yuki realized she was practically squeezing the man to death. She loosened her death grip and Zero's face started to return to its normal color.

Being able to breathe Zero hugged her back and after what seemed like forever he pulled back and examined her for any signs of mistreatment. There were no marks on her skin, no bruises or cuts to indicate she had been abused. The hunter grabbed her wrist to make sure there weren't any bite marks on them and when he was satisfied his gaze moved to her neck.

Though Zero wasn't thirsty at the moment it still didn't mean her blood was tempting. But as said he wasn't thirsty so instead of fantasizing about drinking he looked for more bite marks. Zero then put his hand near her neck and brushed his thumb against the skin. He looked at his thumb and was glad when what he was looking for wasn't there.

The blush that was finally starting to fade reappeared once more at what seemed like an intimate touch giving both Kaname and Yuki the wrong idea. Kaname's eyes narrowed at Zero but he didn't seem to notice. In fact Zero had yet to acknowledge his presence.

Although there was no physical evidence that didn't mean the girl was traumatized.

"Yuki…" was all Zero managed to get out. He had so many questions for her that he felt he needed answers to but would ask later. He definitely wouldn't ask right in front of a Pureblood.

"Zero I missed you so much! What took you so long?" As she lightly punched Zero in the arm, tears of joy falling from her face.

Zero snorted " You're the one that had to go and get kidnapped. And you have the audacity to blame me."

Kaname watched from the sidelines with interest. The cold Zero that had spoken t him was nothing like the one that was currently speaking with Yuki. Then again it was hard to miss his obvious hate for vampires…including his own self. Kaname started walking towards the two friends and the hunter visibly tensed as Kaname got closer.

"Good evening Kiryu" Kaname nodded with a painfully fake smile, not that Yuki noticed but oh how Zero did!

"Kuran" Zero practically spat. Yuki gasped at Zero's rudeness but it was expected. He barely showed respect to anyone but could he really be blamed? So many shot him down because of his vampire side so of course the hunter would retaliate. He was not one to be pushed around and people didn't get in his way. Except for the occasional idiot that didn't value his life.

Kaname frowned slightly, not being able to put the hunter in his place with the girl around. No need, he would do it later.

Soon after being brought the selected food, which Zero refused to eat, there was an awkward silence. Zero looked up when a servant brought a drink to he and Kaname that smelt sweet. He noticed one wasn't given to Yuki and looked at the drink like it was poison. Which in Zero's head there was no doubt that it was poison.

Kaname seemed amused by the whole ordeal as he watched Zero eye the drink. The Pureblood then drank his and a few moments later so did Zero.

As soon as Zero swallowed the substance it was like the best thing he had ever tasted. It wasn't till he was on his second sip did he realize the very familiar taste. Trying to gasp while drinking was exactly the smartest thing Zero had ever done, and it ended with him in a coughing fit.

"Z-Zero! Are you ok? Whats wrong?" Yuki patted the hunters back until the coughing died down.

As soon as he was able to breathe again Zero slammed the drink onto the table , its red contents spilling onto the white silk table cloth. Kaname looked up at Zero with slight annoyance. Taking the stain off would be hell.

"I can't sit with this _vampire _anymore. We're leaving" Zero stated as he walked to Yuki, grabbed her arm, and started walking from where he had come in. Within seconds he was staring into dark brown eyes that did not in the least look happy. Yuki on the other hand was very much confused. What caused Zero's outburst?

"Kiryu, Yuki will make her own decisions. If you choose to go feel free to leave."

"Like hell she can! If I'm leaving then so is Yuki."

"Zero! I can make my own decisions!" She replied but Zero continued to drag her away. She sent an apologetic glance towards Kaname before stalking off with an pissed off hunter.

"Zero what's your problem?" almost equally pissed. She could have been spending time with the two people deemed special.

"There was blood in that drink Yuki…blood!" he almost yelled.

"And what's wrong with that Zero? You aren't here because you've been drinking orange juice!"

"It's different Yuki. We know where that blood came from and that it came from willing donors. For all I know they have people being held prisoner and milked dry!"

"No! Kaname-sama would never do something like that! He is nice and caring and-"

"A vampire!"

"Well you're the same Zero. You are a vampire just like they are! If anything you are worse then they are because they are nice ad you're just cold and mean!" Yuki regretted the words as soon as they slipped her mouth but it was too late to take them back. Zero let go of her wrist and quickly walked away . Yuki followed even though she could tell her presence wasn't welcomed.

"Zero I'm sorry…" She knew it wasn't right. He had been through a lot already and now she was judging him just like everyone else had. If Yuki hadn't been following Zero she would have banged her head against the wall for her stupidity. Now she was being given the silent treatment and did not like it one bit. After many minutes Yuki figured it would blow over and or she would just have to talk to Zero in the morning.

"Goodnight Zero" she said left, feeling like the biggest asshole on the earth.

When Yuki finally stopped following Zero he went straight to his room. Much to his horror a certain Pureblood was found leaning against the wall of the closet. After the momentary shock anger set in. What the hell was a Kaname doing in his room?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Zero eyed the vampire warily. Honestly, only a fool wouldn't fear a Pureblood but Zero didn't have much of it. It still didn't mean that he would go around trying to get on the pureblood's case. If the Pureblood, however, got in Zero's way he would not take it up nicely.

"Hmm Kiryu, that's no way to speak to your superiors."

Zero growled and glared but the Pureblood remained unfazed.

"Get out."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and within second Zero thrown against the wall. Kaname advanced towards Zero and grabbed his neck cutting off most of the oxygen flow.

Leaning in towards Zero until his lips brushed against Zero's ear Kaname whispered "I will definitely have to teach you some manners." Zero struggled against Kaname's hold but he didn't budge a centimeter.

The hunter was all too aware of how close Kaname was and how his breath was fanning his sensitive neck. Zero almost yelped when something wet trailed down his neck and back up and froze when he realized what it was.

**K**aname was glad he had reins over his instincts because right now they were screaming at him to bite the boy he currently had trapped under him. It would be so easy to just bite down and take what he wanted but it would surely upset Yuki. Kaname had slipped a leg between Zeros' for the sake of a better pin but that changed quickly. Zero's struggling had only increased causing friction between the two bodies though Zero remained oblivious and continued with his struggles.

Kaname however did not fail to notice and bit back a moan as Zero's hips were rubbed against his own.

**Z**ero wanted to scream in frustration. The iron grip Kaname had on him had yet to falter. Finally he stopped for a moment and it was then that he finally realized something that he wished he hadn't. He slowly looked down and his fears were confirmed… Kaname had an erection. His eyes widened and he looked back up at Kaname whose eyes were crimson.

Their eyes locked and Zero found himself mesmerized as he looked into those deep pools, lust being the obvious emotion. Kaname removed his hand from Zero's neck and pinned both of his wrist against the wall. Kaname ran his free hand against Zero's clothed chest. Wanting to touch more his hands slid under Zero's shirt. He left his fingers wander the defined muscles.

Zero could only stare as those hands started south…but wasn't he supposed to be doing something to stop this?

**K**aname attempted to undo the button on Zero's pants but ended up just popping it off. He slipped his hand into the hunters pants and groped Zero giving a small squeeze through the thin fabric. Zero bit his tongue to keep from making embarrassing sounds as Kaname's hand started to rub between Zero's legs. The hunter bucked his hips against the hand that was working wonders.

Zero almost whimpered when the hand left his pants but not for long. Kaname dipped his hand in Zero's underwear and put is thumb over the head rubbing it until he could feel the pre cum wet the finger. Kaname brought his hand up and sucked on the finger tasting Zero.

**Z**ero's own eyes started turned red and within moments he to had what Kaname had. Somewhere deep in the back of his brain a voice was telling him to stop but he squashed it, only wanting to find release. His more vampirism side taking over.

"Let go of my hands" and Kaname complied. He was pretty sure the hunter wouldn't try to run away in _this_ state. When Zero's hands were free he grabbed Kaname and switched their position, pushing his back into the wall none to gently. Kaname narrowed his eyes dangerously and the hunter smirked in return.

Zero leaned in and licked the Pureblood's neck, mimicking the actions from earlier. A small shiver ran down Kaname's spine. While Zero sucked on Kaname's neck he grabbed their hips and brought them together, moving them in a circular motion. At first the movements were slow but as they both came desperate for release their pace quickened. Kaname looked at the opposite side of the room through lidded eyes while their erections were ground against each other mercifully.

Zero let his head fall onto Kaname's shoulder panting softly while he moved against Kaname. Zero could feel himself getting closer to his climax with each movement. Kaname was also reaching his limit and within just a few more seconds he came with Zero right after. Their tired bodies stilled and Zero's legs gave way from the hard orgasm. Kaname grabbed Zero before he could fall and laid him on the bed.

**K**aname looked at the boys sleeping figure…hopefully this wasn't going to complicate his plans for Yuki. He knew Zero wouldn't tell Yuki but if it he slipped up it would most definitely complicate things. He stood there for a few more seconds, admiring Zero's body before deciding he needed to get to his room and wash up a little. This would come back to bite him in the ass. He just knew it.


	5. Lessons

**Hey** **peeps ,you kno im getting all these notifications and whatnot but no reviews -pouty face- I need some encouragement people! My urge to write has been dampened. Because who wants to read a story with barely any reviews? Ppl will be like "pssh that has no reviews! It must be crap!" OMG NO! I don't want ppl to think that even if it's true! I have more pride than Zero! Anyways onwards, make me proud! OH and I need to kno if these characters are OOC! Should Zero be more emo-ish or should Kaname be more serious! Let me kno! Plz!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Vampire Knight would I be sitting here writing this Fanfiction? HELL BLEEPING NO! **

**Lessons**

Sun shone in through the flimsy curtains that covered the windows. Zero slowly opened his eyes , still groggy with sleep. Groaning he pulled the covers over his face to try and evade the sun. Sadly once he was awake there was just no turning back. Zero pushed the covers off his body and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked at the mirror when something caught his eye.

Right below his ear was a dark purple circle. Slowly but surely last night's event rushed back to Zero. His whole face turned as red as red can get. What was even worse Zero hadn't done a damn thing to stop it. In fact he had encouraged it! He was the one that started acting like a horny animal! Now there was going to be a reminder of what their activities. Zero looked at the hickie that made itself very obvious. Many thoughts were running through his head all at once.

_I had dry sex with practically a stranger…A male…A vampire… With a Pureblood...With Kaname… Oh shit._

To sum it all up Zero was devastated. Then another though occurred to him. _Yuki! _Zero knew there was no way in hell he was going to tell Yuki but for some reason he felt like he had betrayed her. Of course she was his little sister but…had things changed sometime along the way? Zero wasn't sure but he hoped he would find out soon enough. Still one more problem…what was he going to tell Yuki about the hickie?

Yeah she was a little naïve but she was not stupid! At 16 she is bound to know many things Zero is sure he would be surprised to know that she knew about at all. ( sorry if that didn't make much sense) Maybe a bug bit him? Hopefully she would believe the lie because Zero couldn't come up with anything else…aside from the truth.

The only reason he did _that _with Kaname was because he was a teenager and had physical needs. Zero tried not to dwell on the fact to much but the images of Kaname moving against him just wouldn't leave his already screwed up brain. Not only had he don't all those things with Kaname but he was a _male _for crying out loud. Zero refused to believe he was gay.

_Then how did Kaname manage to turn you on? He most certainly isn't a girl, I'm sure you've noticed_, an evil little voice snickered in the back of this head.

Much to Zero's dismay that voice was right, he had felt Kaname's err…stuff against him and girls did not have stuff. How was he ever going to face Kaname again? If that bastard hadn't gone into his room to 'teach him a lesson' none of this shit would have happened in the first place, Zero thought angrily. Damn Purebloods, trying to get into everyone's pants. Still…he had never looked at guys that way…hell he never really looked at anyone that way. Hormones, that's all it was.

Zero was in complete denial.

**K**aname woke up the next morning feeling unusually light. Kaname hadn't had such an interaction with someone for many years, much less Zero. The boy who was thought to be asexual, cold, rude and distant. Well he was still all those but at least Kaname knew he wasn't asexual. Not that it mattered much since he Yuki would tend to his needs when the time comes.

Kaname went to the bathroom and stepped into the steamy water. The hot water hitting his back soothed his muscles allowing him to relax. Finally Kaname got out the shower and dried himself off wondering what to do with the hunter.

Until Yuki is ready maybe he could use him? No strings attached…that sounded like a nice plan but getting the hunter to agree would be the problem. It was much too obvious that he hated vampires with a passion. Then Kaname realized something…who said it had to be with the hunter? Other vampires would kill to have what Zero just had with him.

Still, not just any random vampire…maybe Ruka? A very willing participant and pleasing to the eye, but he didn't want to fuel her unrequited love. Aido would do…he knew Kaname did not want any relationship and would not talk nonsense about starting one. Later he would ask although it wasn't that necessary, he was a Pureblood and can have whatever he wants.

_So why can't you have the hunter?_

Kaname knew why but instead he told himself that it would interfere with his plans later on for Yuki. And it was true in a way, even though Kaname could erase any part of Zero's memory if he wanted. The main reason which Kaname did not want to ponder was because Zero was Zero. That said, being Zero would bring many complications into the mix. Since Zero was human he shares their morals.

Drinking human blood is bad? But it's ok to kill off many animals until extinction. Humans will never become extinct because of vampires. Then there is being a male. In the vampire world gender does not matter. For a Pureblood gender also does not matter, but they did need to pass their seed around to keep the line of Purebloods alive and strong. Kaname did that long ago and was done for now though he was sure he would have to start giving into the pestering request.

However, being a human changes things, although Kaname has noticed throughout the generations young people have become more and more accepting of homosexuals. Still, off of what little Kaname knows from Zero he is one of those people who accept it but would never think of the idea on himself. Kaname did like a challenge and Zero would definitely be a challenge. Well, until the hunter caves in Kaname will be seeking for pleasures elsewhere.

**Z**ero was currently sitting in a ball room staring off into space. Yuki was taking lessons on waltzing. He watched as her pink dress twirled repeatedly and listened to the giggles Yuki made to cover her embarrassment when she messed up. Apparently there was going to be a ball soon held at this sorry excuse for a palace…or mansion. Much to Zero's dismay, Yuki was practicing for her new found love. Kaname. Of course she didn't flat out say it but Zero could tell. The way she looked at Kaname or how she blushed every time he did so much as look at her. It got on his damn nerves. She only knew the vampires for a few months and she was practically head over heels in love with him. Zero wanted to tell her what a bastard he really was.

The man was nothing good, Yuki was too good for him, period. Zero also noticed that the Pureblood was very protective of Yuki. In fact, Zero was sure he was the only one allowed to be with Yuki alone. Obviously Zero had no objection to this seeing how the place was full of vampires. He figured it was the one think Kaname was doing right. Still, it bothered him a little. There were even times when the Pureblood when as far as to keep Yuki away from him.

It had been quite some time since Zero drank blood and every now and then he would get flashes of hunger. He assumed Kaname noticed this, hence the reason Yuki wasn't allowed near him sometimes. Zero refused to drink blood. Usually the thirsty would come and go. When it went it would be gone for a very long time but lately the flashes were becoming more frequent. This worried Zero since he didn't want to become a dangerous aspect to Yuki life. It would also remind him that he as a vampire; a creature he despised. This brought him back to Kaname. The vampire who tried and succeeded to seduce Zero.

A small blush graced Zero's features and he thought about what they did. Another reason the vampire was no good for Yuki. If Kaname did that to him who said he didn't go around sleeping with everyone else? Just thinking about what Kaname did with other vampires provoked a funny feeling in his stomach. Even though Kaname did _that, _ Zero hadn't found himself complaining. Did that mean that he too was no good for Yuki? Did he want to be good for Yuki? Of course he did, but in what way? As a brother? Maybe a lover? To many questions Zero wasn't ready to answer.

Anyways Zero was sure he was better than Kaname. Its not like he went out to look for the Pureblood so he could seduce him. Zero was suddenly annoyed with himself. Kaname probably always got what he wanted, and the hunter only managed to prove him right. Zero's mind was set. If that vampire tried to pull anything on him, he would mean business. Zero was prepared to chop off the vampires balls if that's what it came to.

Zero's thoughts were interrupted when the object of his musing walked into the ball room. Zero was to the further end of the ball room were all the chairs and tables were. In front of his was a big clearing were the ball dancing was usually held. The hunter could only hope that the Pureblood wouldn't notice him. Luckily Kaname's attention was being held my Yuki which gave Zero a chance at escape.

Just as Zero was going to make a run for it Kaname caught his eye. He blushed but it was quickly replaced by a glare. Zero stood up and briskly walked out the door leaving behind an amused Pureblood and a confused Yuki.

**K**aname watched Zero left the ball room without a word.

"I wonder what's wrong with Zero…" Yuki said, mostly to herself.

Kaname turned his attention back to Yuki and smiled.

"How have the lessons been coming along?" Kaname dismissed Yuki comment about Zero. He didn't want Yuki to think too much about the hunter or else it would create problems.

"Oh! They've been going smoothly" Yuki blushed. It seemed she just couldn't help herself. Every time Kaname was around she got a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Maybe this is what love feel like, Yuki wondered. She wondered if Kaname felt the same. He treated her like as if she were as delicate as glass. Not that Yuki was trying to be brag but Kaname didn't really treat anyone like that.

"I have other duties I must attend to. I hope we will be able to have more time together, Yuki." Oh how she loved the way he said her name. She watched sadly as Kaname went about his own business.

As Kaname left he could feel Yuki's mood dampen at the thought of him leaving so soon. Really he wanted to see how the hunter was doing, knowing that he would be with Yuki. Maybe he also wanted to see Yuki but he knew it was really the hunter that led him to this spot. Kaname wasn't into the whole denying thing though he did feel a bit bad Yuki wasn't his main interest at the moment. It's just that now that Zero had caught his eye, he wouldn't let go. Not until he was done with him anyway. Kaname set the thought aside since he still had a lot of paperwork waiting for him at his desk.

**Kinda short? Yea turns out my friend is a beotch and finally family issues r OVER praise the lord. Well don't forget to REVIEW! MUAHAHA o.O**


End file.
